


Don't we have it all?

by mafesponja



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Agresión sexual, F/F, Ignorancia, Menciones de pasados ataques sexuales, homofobia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafesponja/pseuds/mafesponja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis estaba saliendo con un Payne. Louis también estaba enamorada de Harry Styles, la persona a la que Liam gustaba de molestar por ser diferente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't we have it all?

“Hey,”

“Hola, H.”

Fueron susurros ambos saludos. Fueron susurros compartidos en el pasillo del colegio. Aún entre tantos rostros y voces y cuerpos, las de Harry y Louis nunca pasaban desapercibidas entre la una y la otra.

Harry la había mirado fijamente, intensa. Louis le había sostenido la mirada por una fracción de segundo antes de inclinar su cabeza y pasar de largo.

No eran amigas. En el colegio probablemente sólo se habían hablado un par de veces, y en todas las ocasiones Liam había sido el que iniciaba el intercambio de palabras desagradables.

Liam era un idiota cabeza dura pero era dulce, a veces. Su familia tenía dinero y sus padres se conocían. Louis y Liam tenían siete meses saliendo y sus padres en cenas importantes ya hablaban sobre una boda perfecta y conmemorable. 

Como muchos ya sabían, Liam era un intolerante por excelencia. Intimidaba a todos en el colegio, sobre todo los que lucieran diferentes a sus ojos. Harry, por supuesto, no era la excepción.

“Quiere ser un chico,” había dicho Liam una vez, cuando se puso hostilmente frente a Harry en la cafetería porque había juntado del suelo algo que Louis había dejado caer por accidente y se habían sonreído, “entonces lo trataré como a un chico.”

No lo había golpeado o tocado bruscamente, pero había invadido su espacio personal para dejarle claro que Louis era suya y no aceptaba que alguien más le regalara sonrisas. Había sido algo estúpido y exagerado. Louis había entendido que sólo había sido una excusa para agredir a Harry, sólo eso. 

Harry tenía muchos amigos, todos los que Liam y su grupo catalogaban como _‘rechazados’_ y _‘marginados’_ , los nerds, los incomprendidos. Liam sólo tenía de su parte a los populares, los ricos, y a los que deseaban serlo. 

El grupo de amigas de Louis no era mucho mejor tampoco. Tan pronto como Harry aparecía en sus campos visuales soltaban comentarios grotescos. Sobre todo cuando la encontraban en los baños.

“Um. Este es el baño de mujeres,” decían indignadas. Louis no creía que les molestara tanto su presencia, o su apariencia. Sólo decían y hacían lo que Liam les pedía. Era algo estúpido pero no estaba bajo su control.

“Soy una mujer también”, dijo Harry en la más reciente ocasión. Louis había estado hablando con sus amigas, natural, pero en el momento que Harry entró Louis cambió su actitud. Se puso más dócil, más tímida.

A menos que no pusieran atención, era bastante obvio el gigante gusto y posiblemente enamoramiento que tenía Louis en Harry desde que la había visto por primera vez en el jardín del colegio, en la entrada. 

Harry era magnetica. Tenía un atractivo que no tenía igual. Tenía elegancia. Tenía absolutamente todo lo que Louis había estado buscando desde la última vez.

“Bueno, no luces como una. Te recomendaría largarte de aquí y dejar de acosarnos, marimacho degenerado.”

“No estoy haciendo nada,” dijo Harry, riendo por lo rídiculas que estaban siendo. Miró a Louis, pero Louis se mantuvo en silencio. “Y de todos modos, mi cirugía de cambio de sexo no está programada por el momento, así que tendrás que soportarme en tu territorio, Margaret.”

Louis sonrió de medio lado. Su amiga se volvió loca, amagando con brincarle encima y golpearla.

“Cómo te atreves a hablarme así,”

Inconscientemente, Margaret y el resto pedían respeto por parte de Harry cuando ellas no le daban eso a cambio. Harry siempre había notado que Louis nunca la atacaba con palabras, quizá por eso se las ingeniaba en ser agradable con Louis cuando tenía la oportunidad.

Si miraba a Louis en problemas, aunque fuera por la tontería más insignificante, Harry le tendía la mano sigilosamente. Cuando Louis discutía con sus padres y era evidente en su estado de ánimo, Harry, en las clases que compartían, dejaba notas en su pupitre que decían _‘Ánimo! La vida es hermosa!’._

Lo hacía sin siquiera detenerse o mirarla. Esas acciones por alguna razón significaban más para Louis que el apoyo moral de Liam. 

Y Harry podría ser su más grande amor si tan sólo se dieran la oportunidad, Harry podría ser la pieza faltante a lo que era el rompecabezas de su vida, Harry podría ahorrarle suficientes dolores de cabeza. Harry podría ser todas esas cosas pero nunca lo averiguaría.

No estaba lo suficientemente loca para intentarlo otra vez.

~*~

A los catorce, Louis estaba mirando a escondidas de sus padres a una chica de cabello corto que vestía pantalones y camisas abotonadas en lugar de faldas y blusas. Su nombre era Bett y era perfecta. 

La chica tenía dieciséis años y la trataba como a una reina. 

El romance les duró dos meses. Los padres de Louis eventualmente se dieron cuenta, le arruinaron la vida a Bett y llenaron a Louis de medicamentos y terapia. Le advirtieron que no se convertiría en la vergüenza de la familia, que no la dejarían arruinarles su imagen. 

Su mamá le dijo que prefería verla muerta antes que con una chica. 

~*~

Louis tenía diecisiete años ahora y los mejores momentos de sus días eran cuando Harry estaba presente. Eran segundos, podrían ser minutos. Mirarla y saber que podría ser suya si actuaba era la mejor sensación. 

Quería ser valiente, pero no quería que sus padres la odiaran otra vez. 

En ocasiones la miraba a la distancia y fataseaba con todas las cosas buenas que traería con ello tener a Harry en su vida propiamente. Louis tenía dinero guardado, tenía tanto como para huir con Harry a otro lugar, para empezar desde cero. Pero allí, en donde estaba, la idea de hablar con Harry cuando alguien podría verlas le aterraba. Sólo bastanta un comentario para que llegara a Liam o a sus padres. 

~*~

Al final de las clases Liam tenía práctica de rugby y no solían encontrarse para retirarse juntos. Sus amigas en ocasiones se separaban y cada una seguía su rumbo. 

Ese día, Louis estaba caminando sola hacia su auto cuando Harry caminó a su lado en la dirección opuesta. 

No había nadie alrededor, y Harry lucía ardiente y Louis sólo—Dios, Louis sólo quería hablarle, quería hacerle saber que hey, todavía estaba ahí, y que podían hacer algo juntas si se andaban con cuidado. 

Louis caminó de largo peleando contra sus deseos de detenerse y hablarle. Ya sería en otra ocasión, tal vez. 

Harry le sonrió cuando sus miradas se encontraron, pero no fue una sonrisa muy segura. 

Harry pasó de largo sin detenerse y Louis siguió su camino, decepcionada. 

Estaba por doblar en la esquina cuando escuchó pasos apresurados detrás de ella. La sostuvieron del brazo delicadamente y dijeron  _“Lo siento, tengo que—”_.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue impulsivo. 

Fue un beso corto y desesperado contra la pared. Nadie estaba mirando, ambas se aseguraron de eso en los micro segundos que tenían donde no estaban concentradas en sus labios. 

Louis la miró a los ojos cuando todo terminó. Nunca la había mirado tan de cerca. Los ojos de Harry eran verdes, y su piel era perfecta. No estaba usando maquillaje, Louis no creía haberla visto nunca usándolo. No entendía cómo podía ser tan atractiva tanto de lejos como de cerca. 

Le estaba faltando la respiración. No lo estaba demostrando, pero estaba nerviosa y su corazón le estaba advirtiendo latir fuera de su pecho. 

Tragó con fuerza y trató de sonreírle. 

“Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?” se ofreció. 

Harry exhaló el aire que tenía sostenido en sus pulmones y le sonrió de medio lado. 

“Sí, eso sería agradable.”

~*~

La casa de Harry era enorme y hermosa. Louis no había escuchado de los Styles, nunca los mencionaban en las reuniones aburridas de sus padres, pero evidentemente tenían dinero también. Por algo estaban en el mismo colegio, suponía. 

Se detuvo afuera, alrededor de dos cuadras atrás de la casa. No quería dejarla justo en su puerta porque tal vez Harry tenía el mismo tipo de padres que los suyos. No quería causarle problemas. 

“Vives muy cerca del colegio,” comentó Louis. 

“Sí. Quince minutos a pie.”

“Cinco en auto,” dijo Louis. 

“Desafortunadamente, sí.”

Louis sonrió, tímida. Iba a decir algo sobre lo hermosa que era su casa y la entrada que básicamente cubría alrededor de tres o cuadro cuadras adornadas en grandes y frondosos árboles y flores de todo tipo y fuentes, pero una chica montada en una bicicleta la interrumpió. 

“Harry!” La llamó. Harry trató de cubrirse el rostro con una mano. Louis entró en pánico. “Oh Dios mío, es ella—es tu novia?” preguntó. 

Harry se descubrió el rostro y le mostró una sonrisa algo incomoda. 

“Esa es mi hermana mayor,” la presentó. La hermana de Harry bajó de su bicicleta y se recargó en la puerta del lado de Harry. 

“Soy Gemma, mucho gusto.”

“Louis.” Dijo, “Tomlinson. El gusto es mío.”

“Santa mierda. Es una Tomlinson! Desde cuándo te envuelves con la realeza, hermano menor?”

 _Hermano_ , pensó Louis. Oh Dios. 

Harry no dijo nada. Parecía demasiado apenada (apenado?) para abrir la boca y agregar algo. 

“En fin. Harry me ha hablado sobre ti, no diré que me ha dicho mucho porque estaría mintiendo.”

“Gemma, no—” Harry se cubrió el rostro de nuevo.

“Pero estoy feliz de que finalmente se haya vuelto realidad su sueño de ligar contigo. Ha estado obsesionado con esta linda chica de ojos verdes, totalmente hermosa cuyo malvado novio no tiene permitido que se acerquen a ella. Obviamente te describió mejor y es por eso que fui capaz de identificarte. Parece un cuento de hadas, Louis. Estaba empezando a pensar que te había inventado. Ya terminaste con el idiota?”

“No,” dijo Louis, entretenida. Estaba algo halagada también, pero todo el intercambio la tenía incomoda al mismo tiempo. No estaba acostumbrada a que le hablaran así, de hecho no estaba acostumbrada a personas como Gemma. 

“Déjalo,” dijo Gemma, como si fuera fácil. “Huye mientras aún es posible. Conozco a los Payne, son unos imbéciles todos. Cuando tengamos tiempo te contaré de cuando estuve saliendo con uno de sus hermanos mayores. Son psicópatas, todos.”

“Eso suena definitivamente como algo que me gustaría escuchar,” dijo Louis. Harry aún tenía cubierto su rostro. 

“Quieres hacerlo ahora mismo? Cuando se trata de descubrir a los Payne, tengo todo el tiempo libre del mundo.”

Louis sonrió. No podía quedarse. Aún no tenía excusas preparadas para estar fuera de su casa. 

“Quizá en otra ocasión.”

“Lastima. Como quieras. Harry, dónde está tu bicicleta?”

Harry se descubrió el rostro. 

“En el colegio. Mañana usaré el auto para traerla.”

“Bien. Gusto en conocerte, Louis!”

“Igualmente. Adiós.”

Gemma se montó en su bicicleta y pedaleó lejos de ambos. Harry volvió a cubrirse el rostro. 

“Vamos, no pasa nada,” dijo Louis, divertida. 

“No? Sólo es el fin del mundo.”

Louis se rió. 

“Para nada. El sentimiento es mutuo, H.”

Harry volvió a descubrirse el rostro. 

“En serio?” preguntó. Louis asintió. “Oh.”

“Escucha. Todavía estoy con Liam, y no sé cómo hacer para dejar de estarlo. Me las figuraré yo sola, pero mientras tanto nada en nuestra situación del colegio puede cambiar, de acuerdo?”

“Sí. Lo entiendo.”

“Podemos enviarnos mensajes de texto para citarnos en otros lugares. Te parece bien?”

Harry se encogió de hombros. 

“Es lo máximo que puedo entregarte en este momento, y de verdad, cuando dije que el sentimiento era mutuo me refería a todo. Mis padres son—complicados, y tradicionales. Necesito tiempo para arreglar eso.”

“Louis, lo entiendo,” dijo Harry, serio. No sabía cómo preguntarle si le gustaba más que se refiriera a su persona en género masculino. Lo intentaría así, porque su hermana mayor seguramente sabía mejor que nadie lo que hacía sentir cómodo a Harry. 

Louis apuntó su número de teléfono y se lo entregó a Harry. 

“Nos vemos mañana, supongo,” dijo Harry. No lucía muy entusiasmado. 

Harry salió del auto y sin voltear atrás continuó con su camino. 

“Harry, espera,” lo llamó Louis. Harry se detuvo y la miró. “Gracias por besarme. Me gustó mucho que lo hicieras.”

Harry sonrió, débil. 

“Cuando quieras.”

~*~

Harry le envió un mensaje de texto por la noche.

Decía:  _“te echo de menos”_. 

~*~

Antes, la idea de tener a Harry tan lejos cuando lo podía tener tan cerca era honestamente lo peor. Ahora, Louis miraba a Harry a la distancia y lo que sentía era entusiasmo. 

Quizá era que tenían un secreto compartido que nadie más podía saber, pero se sentía bien. 

Todo el día se enviaron mensajes de texto, mientras Liam no tenía absoluta idea de ello. 

~*~

Dos días después, Louis estuvo en casa de Harry desde la salida del colegio hasta muy noche. Habló con Gemma sobre los Payne, con Harry escuchando sin hacer comentarios. 

La relación de Gemma y el mayor de los Payne había sido trágica. Los Styles no tenían buena reputación por la clase de hijos que tenían. Gemma era demasiado rebelde y Harry—bueno, Harry era Harry. No los tomaban en serio, no los invitaban a fiestas o reuniones. 

Así que, cuando Gemma resultó embarazada de uno de los Payne, no tomaron muy bien la noticia. El hermano mayor que Liam le exigió que se realizara un aborto, pero Gemma no quería. 

“Yo estaba enamorada de él, y si ese sería su último adiós entonces no me importaba quedarme con su bebé. Quería quedarme con algo suyo. Yo, tontamente, lo hacía por el amor que tenía por él y por egoísmo, supongo, pero él lo vio como un arma que podría usar en su contra en un futuro. Así que un día me guió a una cita con promesas de reconciliación, no venía solo. Al final de nuestro argumento le pidió a su acompañante que se encargara de mi. Creí que me mataría, pero sólo me golpeó lo suficiente para que perdiera al bebé. Yo, por supuesto, intenté ocultarlo porque estaba demasiado avergonzada de mí misma, pero con el tiempo Harry y mis amigas me convencieron de tomar cartas serias en el asunto. Desafortunadamente no pude hacer nada, los Payne tienen mucho dinero y poder y nos silenciaron totalmente.”

Louis no lo podía creer. La historia que escuchó había sido demasiado cruel, pero por más que intentó imaginar a Liam oponiéndose a algo así, lo que vio a Liam actuando exactamente de esa manera si se viera obligado a hacerlo. 

“No quisiera que estuvieras en una situación similar. Me costó años poder recuperarme de eso, tanto física como emocionalmente, y para mis seres queridos fue díficil también.”

Louis miró a Harry a los ojos, aterrada. 

No les contó de su pasado. No les mencionó a sus propios padres prefiriendo tener una hija muerta que una hija en una relación con otra mujer. No les dijo que sus padres la medicaban innecesariamente para que, de tener ‘una recaída’ y volviera con una mujer, pudieran decir y tener pruebas de que Louis no estaba bien de la cabeza. 

En su situación tal vez los Payne ni siquiera tendrían que mover un dedo. Lo harían todo sus propios padres. 

~*~

“Recuerdas hace tres años, uno de los primeros días de clases cuando nos vimos por primera vez?”

“Ponme a prueba.”

“No sé por qué razón traías un traje de vestir, pero me llamó la atención. Tu cabello estaba todo echo un lío también. Te miré a la distancia mientras charlabas con un grupo de chicos y entonces volteaste a verme. Nos sostuvimos la mirada por aproximadamente cinco segundos y después seguiste con lo tuyo.”

Harry se rió. 

“Que memorable,” comentó. Louis unió su dedo del medio con el pulgar y los desprendió en la nariz de Harry, golpeándolo suavemente. 

“Hey. Ten más seriedad con mi icónica historia de la primera impresión que tuve contigo.”

“Cierto. Lo siento, lo siento. Sigue.”

Estaban dentro del auto de Harry, muy lejos de ambas de sus casas. Habían comprado comida rápida. 

“Desde entonces te miré en todas partes. Siempre opiné que eras demasiado ardiente para ser real. Cuando te miraba, te prestaba mucha atención, más de lo que debería ser apropiado, por cierto.”

“Cuando yo te miré por primera vez debí pensar que estaba mirando a un ángel,” contó Harry, serio. Louis detuvo lo que estaba haciendo con sus manos y miró a Harry muy fijamente. 

“Qué quieres decir con un ángel,”

“Eres hermosa, a eso me refiero. Eras popular, tenías el privilegio de ser parte de todas las cosas grandiosas del colegio sin que nadie te lo impidiera. Te veía perfecta, inalcanzable.”

“No soy perfecta. Nadie es perfecto.”

“Tú lo eres.”

Louis se sonrojó. Sonrió tristemente y besó la mejilla de Harry. 

No era perfecta. Alguien perfecto no debía tomar tantas pastillas para hacer feliz a sus padres. Alguien perfecto no podía ser odiado por su propia sangre. 

Pero esa historia sería para después. En ese momento Louis sólo se limitó a sonreír. 

~*~

En un mes Louis de alguna manera pudo mantener en silencio su relación con Harry. Sólo la familia de él sabían al respecto. Respetaban la situación de Louis y nunca le exigían nada, a pesar de que Harry claramente estaba teniendo dificultades acostumbrándose a ser el secreto sucio de alguien. 

Louis no sabía cómo terminar con Liam. Liam cada vez estaba más entusiasmado con el aniversario de sus ocho meses juntos. Creía que Louis finalmente estaría preparada para tener sexo con él. No faltaba un mes que Liam no se lo pidiera, y hasta el momento había respetado su decisión de esperar hasta que ella pensara que era tiempo. 

Con Harry no sentía que podía esperar más de dos meses. Louis ya quería hacerlo. No se sentía lo suficientemente cerca de Harry. Quería ser una sola persona con él. Quería estar en sus brazos todo el tiempo. Quería impregnarse con el olor de su cuerpo, quería dormir abrazada a él. Quería sentirse refugiada en su cuerpo. Dios, ya no aguantaba más. 

Harry sólo llegaba hasta donde creía apropiado. Cuando estaban en su habitación, en su cama, Harry la tocaba. 

Louis nunca había experimentado la sensación que el tacto de Harry le provocaba. La sola sensación de las manos de Harry en su cuerpo era suficiente para erizar su piel. Louis fantaseaba con sus manos, con sus labios, con su respiración impactando en su piel. 

No quería pedirle nada aún, porque no creía poder soportar la idea del rechazo. Quizá Harry era quien necesitaba más tiempo y esa era la razón por la que Harry nunca había intentado tener sexo con ella. 

Sin embargo, un día antes de su aniversario con Liam, Louis no lo soportó más. Harry estaba a su lado en la cama totalmente vestido. Su mano estaba debajo de la blusa de Louis tocando sus pechos por sobre su bra. Lo había desprendido, pero aún estaba allí. Louis estaba seria, mirando hacia los labios de Harry. 

Quería tenerlos en ella. 

Louis acortó la distancia entre ambos y lo besó. Se subió encima de Harry con sus piernas a cada lado de las de Harry y con sus manos detrás de su espalda se deshizo de su bra. 

Harry no dijo nada. Miró a Louis todo el tiempo, atento, déjandola hacer lo que ella quisiera. 

Louis se quitó su blusa dejando sus pechos libres, desabrochó sus jeans y los bajó por sus piernas y pies. Después bajó su ropa interior. Fue entonces que Harry bajó su mirada de su rostro a su entrepierna y no pareció soportarlo más. 

Su mano viajó entremedio de las piernas de Louis y la acarició superficialmente. Louis se impulsó hacia abajo, rogando por un contacto más íntimo. Ella misma no sabía qué tocar, no sabía qué tenía permitido tocar en el cuerpo de Harry. 

Empezó a desabrochar la camisa de Harry mientras Harry, con uno de sus dedos empezaba a abrirse camino en el interior.

Louis gimió y se sintió a sí misma encogerse sobre Harry. Nadie nunca la había tocado allí. Cuando el dedo de Harry estuvo totalmente dentro con fácilidad por su lubricación, Louis se impulsó aún más hacia abajo. 

Estaba desesperada y era su primer haciendo algo así. Quería que Harry estuviera dentro de ella en todas las formas posibles. 

Cuando quitó la camisa de Harry registró sus pechos. Nunca había tocado unos que no fueran los suyos, y hacerlo en otra persona venía con una sensación diferente. 

Se inclinó para besar su cuello. Lamió allí y bajó hasta los pechos de Harry. Harry estaba gimiendo, cada vez que su dedo entraba más su respiración se volvía más agitada.

Louis no sabía cómo podía sacar satisfacción de estar dentro de ella, pero tampoco entendía cómo podía estar tan mojada ya con sólo tener el pecho de Harry al desnudo bajo el de ella. 

Lo deseaba demasiado, quería hacer todo con Harry, con nadie más. 

Harry cambió su posición. Se puso sobre ella sin quitar su dedo dentro de Louis. Quizá eran dos los que había dentro, Louis no podía saber. Estaba demasiado mojada. Probablemente podía tener tres y no lo registraría.

Harry empezó a repartir besos humedos desde su cuello. Era un beso superficial acompañado de humedad. Dejó un par en su cuello, bajó a su pecho, se mantuvo un momento succionando sus pezones mientras Louis no sabía qué hacer con ella misma. Todo su cuerpo era como un cable de electricidad.

Por un momento se preguntó si debía hacer algo ella también, pero su cerebro aún no asimilaba el resto de las sensaciones como para actuar. Estaba ebria en placer.

Harry besó su abdomen, besó su pelvis, besó sus muslos y el interior de ellos. Louis sostuvo su respiración al tener a Harry tan cerca de su entrepierna, pero Harry se fue de largo, asegurandose de besar todo el cuerpo de Louis.

Cada beso le provocaba un escalofrío, de los buenos. Se sentía parecido a las pequeñas olas de placer que provocaba un orgasmo, y no lo podía creer, cómo un beso de la persona adecuada podía provocarle tanto.

Harry separó las piernas de Louis y se instaló entre medio de ellas. Besó el interior de sus muslos una vez más y después—Louis vio estrellas.

~*~

“Te miras diferente,” dijo Liam. Louis le sonrió. 

“En un buen sentido?”

“Sí, te miras más relajada. Más feliz.”

Desde la primera vez que Louis había tenido sexo con Harry, lo habían hecho en cada momento que encontraban conveniente. 

Louis no había tenido sexo con Liam en su aniversario y Liam había estado algo herido a causa de ello, pero sí había terminado su noche en los brazos de Harry, con cuatro o cinco orgasmos alcanzados. 

Curiosamente, Liam no había reaccionado exactamente como Louis había esperado. Había creído que sería más dramatico, más demandante. En cambio Liam simplemente lo había aceptado y se había mantenido pensativo y cabizbajo. 

Cada día en la salida del colegio, Harry y Louis salían más tarde de lo normal para poder tener más privacidad y poder charlar en el exterior para mantener un estado de normalidad en su relación. Liam estaba ocupado con sus prácticas y todos salían huyendo ni bien terminaban las clases. No habían tenido ningún problema desde entonces porque nadie los veía. 

El lunes, Louis esperó por Harry en los pasillos pero Harry se estaba demorando en encontrarla. 

Louis sabía que Harry sí había asistido a clases porque lo había visto más temprano. Sacó su teléfono y le envió un mensaje. 

_‘Dónde estás? Ya estoy aquí.’_

Harry le respondió rápido. 

_‘En el baño.’_

Louis rodó sus ojos, pensando que Harry pretendía tener sexo en los baños de la escuela. Ya habían tocado ese tema pero era demasiado riesgoso. Por más excitante que fuera la idea, Louis no tenía el valor para hacerlo. Lo más riesgoso que hacían era enviarse fotos provocadoras. Louis ya tenía una buena colección de Harry y las usaba para sus noches de soledad. 

Bajó a los baños y entró al de mujeres. Harry no estaba ahí. 

 _‘No estás en el baño, mentiroso’_.

Salió y se mantuvo afuera, esperando. Harry no respondió su mensaje. 

Estaba por irse cuando algo en el suelo llamó su atención. Era el teléfono de Harry. 

Louis se inclinó para recogerlo y cayó al piso cuando una figura a su lado salió corriendo del baño de los hombres para detenerse frente a ella. 

Era Marc, uno de los amigos de Liam. 

“Me has dado un susto de muerte, Marc,” dijo Louis tratando de enmascarar su preocupación. No creía que Harry estuviera tratando de jugarle una broma pesada. Harry no era así. 

“Necesito que vengas conmigo,” dijo Marc sujetándola del brazo. Lo hizo con fuerza, a lo que Louis se resistió pero Marc no parecía afectado por tener que arrastrarla básicamente hacia los baños de hombres. 

“Marc, basta!” Gritó. Marc la soltó tan pronto como estuvieron dentro, y sólo entonces Louis pudo ver a Harry. Liam estaba con él. “Oh Dios mío. No.”

“Es tu amigo?” Preguntó Liam mirando a Louis. 

Louis no supo qué contestar. Si decía que no, quizá eso serían malas noticias para Harry, pero si decía que sí, tal vez eso serían peores noticias para Harry. 

Harry estaba sentado en el suelo del baño y sus ropas estaban estrujadas, como si alguien lo hubiera llevado allí en contra de su voluntad. Tenía un golpe en su rostro también. 

“Louis, querida, te hice una pregunta,” insistió Liam con voz dura. 

“No sé,” dijo Louis. 

“Bueno, yo creo que sí es tu amigo. Tu amigo estaba perdido.”

Louis no quería empezar a llorar, pero tenía miedo. 

“Liam—”

“Y confundido. Creo que tu amigo cree que es un hombre y que puede usar los baños de hombres. Luce demasiado bonito para ser un hombre, cierto, Marc?”

Marc no lucía muy cómodo de estar allí, pero Marc asintió de todos modos. 

“Así que decidimos ver si estabamos equivocados. Si tu amigo fuera un hombre real, su pecho estaría plano, cierto? Marc?” Marc no respondió. “Louis?”

“Liam, por favor.”

“Veamos,”

“No!” gritó Louis tratando de correr hacia Liam para detenerlo. Marc la sostuvo. “Liam, detente!”

Liam rasgó la camisa de Harry y frunció el ceño al ver los pechos de Harry bendados. 

“Esto es interesante.”

“Harry, lo siento,” dijo Louis. Estaba llorando, desesperada, asustada. No podía ayudar a Harry. 

Harry no estaba llorando, pero sí lucía asustado. No se estaba defendiendo. 

Cuando Liam se acercó al pecho de Harry, Harry se intentó defender finalmente, pero Liam era más fuerte. 

“Ah, lo imaginé. Tienes pechos como una chica,” dijo Liam, burlándose. Harry se cubrió con sus brazos, humillado. “Sabes Louis, cuando empecé a salir contigo tus padres hablaron conmigo. Me dieron las gracias por elegirte, me dijeron que solías ser una chica muy traviesa y sucia.”

Louis sollozó sin dejar de mirar a Harry. Tenía miedo que al salir de allí Harry jamás volviera a hablarle. Louis lo amaba, no quería que estuviera enojado con ella. 

“Me advirtieron que podría suceder otra vez, sabes, que volvieras a caer en los encantos de alguien como Harry. Me dijeron que podía tomar cualquier medida para arreglarte, de suceder otra vez.”

“Liam, no hagas esto, por favor,” suplicó Louis. Harry no decía nada. 

“Estás con Harry?” Le preguntó. “Románticamente, la amas?”

Louis se mantuvo en silencio. 

“Porque si no la amas entonces puedo hacer lo que yo quiera con ella, cierto? Convertirla de una vez en la mujer que es. En mi opinión no ha estado con un buen hombre, por eso cree que puede robarse a las chicas de otros hombres, de _hombres reales_.” 

“Lo amo,” dijo Louis, desesperada. Harry la miró, aterrado. “Estoy enamorada de él.”

“Él,” dijo Liam, riendo. “Harry. No. Es. Un. Hombre.” Liam sostuvo a Harry del cuello para ponerlo de pie y lo regresó al suelo de un golpe. Louis empezó a gritar. 

“Detente! Estás loco!”

“Me robó a mi chica, si creías que todo estaría bien conmigo, no me conoces para nada, Louis.”

“Yo no soy tu chica! Nunca lo he sido!” continuó Louis gritando, tratando de zafarse del agarre de Marc. No podía. 

Liam frunció el ceño. 

“Entonces prefieres a un intento de hombre que a mí? Eso estás diciendo? Su familia ni siquiera es prestigiosa.”

“No me importa. Nada de eso me importa. Lo llamas intento de hombre pero ese intento de hombre me hizo sentir mucho mejor de lo que tu lograste hacerlo. Ese intento de hombre lo hace mejor de lo que tu jamás podrías hacerlo.”

Liam lucía enojado. Harry estaba en el suelo, sin actuar. Parecía rendido. 

“Ni siquiera tiene—Louis, cómo diablos funcionaría? No tiene pene, no puede reproducirse. No es un hombre real.”

“No me importa! No quiero estar contigo, prefiero estar muerta que estar contigo otro día más.”

Liam negó con su cabeza. 

“Marc, suéltala.”

Marc la soltó. 

El primer instintó de Louis fue correr hacia Harry, pero Liam la sostuvo a medio camino. La sostuvo de la cintura y la arrojó al suelo. Cuando Louis estuvo ahí se echó encima de ella. Louis entró en pánico. Estaba tan asustada que ni siquiera podía gritar. 

Quería quitarse de encima a Liam. Sólo eso. Louis sabía lo que intentaba hacer. 

No le sorprendió sentir las manos de Liam tratando de tirar de sus shorts y su ropa interior. Louis no podía ver a Harry, no sabía qué estaba haciendo él. 

"Ni siquiera me has dado la oportunidad de follarte, cómo sabrías que Harry lo hace mejor?" Preguntó Liam. 

Louis empezó a gritar. Alguien debía escucharla, pero conocía a Liam y sabía que probablemente le había pagado a los guardias para que desaparecieran por un rato. 

Liam bajó su ropa interior. Louis miró hacia donde solía estar Marc, pero Marc ya no estaba allí. Su padre ya había tratado de hacer lo que Liam estaba tratando de hacer, pero Louis seguía siendo la misma. Más jodida, pero la misma. 

Liam estaba tratando de bajar sus pantalones cuando algo lo golpeó desde atrás. Soltó a Louis y Louis se puso de pie rápido. Subió su ropa interior y shorts y miró hacia Harry. Tenía en sus manos un objeto de fierro, parecía una pieza de tubería, pero no estaba segura. 

"Oh Dios mío," soltó Louis cubriendo su boca. Liam no estaba consciente, pero no estaba muerto tampoco. "Oh, Dios mío," repitió.

"Tenemos que irnos," dijo Harry. Cogió su camisa rasgada y la puso en su cuerpo. "Louis, rápido!"

La tomó de la mano y corrió lejos de allí.

Marc los miró, pero no hizo nada para detenerlos.

~*~

“No puedo volver a mi casa,” dijo Louis, temblando. "Sólo—no puedo volver allí.”

Harry no preguntó por qué, no había necesidad. Asintió y puso en marcha el auto. 

~*~

Llegaron a la casa de Harry y le contaron todo a Gemma. Ella los apoyó y les dio más dinero. 

“Llámenme cuando ya hayan encontrado algo que prometa ser estable. Veré si les puedo enviar más.”

“Gracias, hermana.”

“Haría por ti lo que sea, hermano pequeño. Y por ti también, Louis.”

“Gracias.”

“Están bien ambos?”

Louis sólo estaba asustada, pero Harry estaba herido. No parecía nada grave pero llamaría la atención. 

“Sí,” dijo Harry. Louis dijo que sí también. 

“Bien. Buena suerte.”

Salieron de allí y manejaron sin detenerse. 

~*~

“Estás segura que no buscarán por ti?” preguntó Harry, preocupado. Louis sonrió, triste. 

“Estoy bastante segura. Podrían pasar años y ellos jamás buscarían por mi.”

“No entiendo. Qué le dirán a los demás?”

“No lo sé. Probablemente que fallecí. Nadie les hará preguntas.”

“Lo siento. Es mi culpa.”

“No es tu culpa,” dijo Louis, segura. “Pero también siento deseos de disculparme contigo. Si no fuera por mi, Liam jamás te habría atacado.”

“Descuida.”

Louis asintió. Miró hacia el frente, hacia la carretera. Se sentía triste y ansiosa. El ataque de Liam la tenía agitada aún, pero sabía que estaba a salvo ahora. 

Tenía primas que no la juzgarían y que le podrían ayudar fuera de Yorkshire. Estaba entusiasmada por contarles todo sobre Harry. 

“Eres mi caballero en armadura blanca,” dijo Louis. Harry sonrió. 

“Eres mi ángel.” Louis se sonrojó. “Ves? Mi primera impresión de ti fue correcta.”

“Estoy muy feliz de que me hayas besado aquél día.”

Estaría atrapada con Liam de otra manera. Ahora tenía todo un mundo nuevo al alcance de sus manos, y podría conquistarlo al lado de Harry. 

El futuro prometía ser algo complicado. No tendría todo tendido hacia ella en bandeja de plata, pero estaría lejos de las personas tóxicas de su vida. 

Se merecía un nuevo comienzo y era afortunada de que Harry quisiera tomarla de la mano en su recorrido. 


End file.
